Battle
There are currently eight different ways to battle in Castle Clash: Raids, Dungeons, Here Be Monsters, Heroes Trial, Challenge a Boss, Team Dungeons, Hero Expeditions and Torch Battle. Battle Summary * Hero Badges are lost in failed raids. * Raids give fewer resources and no experience when the target is not random. * Torch battle rewards are for each guild member. * Storm Mesa awards chests that contain various items. Raids In Raid, a player attacks another player's base. Unlike Dungeons, Entries are not required for Raids. After a Raid by any player, the one who was Raided will recieve a Shield if his base was destroyed by at least 50%, preventing further players from attacking for up to 10 hours. You can steal up to 25% of an enemy's resources if you use the Raid feature in the Battle menu. If you attack a player directly by searching for them on the Ranking Listing or through Battle Reports, you can steal up to only 5% of their resources, and will not gain any Experience . It is possible to earn Gems through raids. Two of Four Daily Tasks require you to steal resources from another player. The amount of resources depends on your Might. For every 1 Might, the player must steal 30 Gold & Mana. Dungeons Dungeons are preset AI-controlled bases that can be attacked to gain Gold, Mana, Hero Shards, Honor Badges, and Experience. An Entry is required to enter a Dungeon. Any player has a maximum of 5 stored Entries. Whenever the number of entries is less than 5 they will regenerate at a rate of 1 per 20 minutes. If you have 0 entries remaining, you have the option to spend 100 Gems to instantly receive the full amount of Entries you may store. However, this is a rather expensive way of acquiring them, as it only takes 1 Hour and 40 Minutes to regenerate all 5 entries. Here Be Monsters The Here Be Monsters event is similar to most other Tower Defence games. The unique trait of this event is how the monsters are spawned from random positions. Each wave will never play out the same way twice. Your strategy will have to consider all possibilities in order to successfully overcome this challenge. As a general advisory, non-defensive buildings can be used as obstacles to protect your actual defensive buildings. This buys you more time for your Troops and defences to defeat the invading monsters as they will have to destroy these buildings before they can move onwards. Heroes Trial The Heroes Trial event is very similar to Here Be Monsters. Instead of 5 waves of heroes and troops, Heroes Trial incorporates a single wave of heroes. The heroes increase by 20 levels and their numbers increase by 2 every new round unlocked. Challenge a Boss The Guild can do only one daily Boss fight to earn Honor Badges. When the Boss is activated, the guild has 30 minutes to defeat him and receive their reward. Every member that participates will receive the reward, regardless of placing on the leader board or not. If the Boss is not defeated, participates still receive prizes but the prizes this case are lower than when they defeat the boss. Team Dungeons Team Dungeons is a new event which was added last update version 1.2.55, where players can work together to beat the Centaur Boss inside the dungeons. Players can cooperate with each other setting up their powerful heroes to fight against the Boss which is Immune to Coma. There are 4 Storm Mesa Levels and each level is comprised of powerful enemy heroes with one strong Centaur Boss. Beating the boss and clearing the dungeon gives you a chance of winning either a green, blue or purple chest. The higher level the mesa, the greater the rewards. Hero Expeditions The Hero Expeditions are a feature added in the update to version 1.2.52. You can access it through the Arena . Only heroes can take part. The big advantage is, that you can use 15 heroes and even duplicates. But you cannot use multiple heroes of the same type at the same time. The game determines players might. Advancing to the event gives Merit and Honor Badges as a rewards for every expedition point completed. Torch Battle Torch Battle is an event added to Event Tab in Guild Hall. The event category is to protect and steal Guild's Flames by defeating the other guild's Heroes that they have sent to steal your torches whilst hauling your own. The Event opens every Wednesday and Saturday from 9AM server time and lasts 12 hours. All members of Guilds that rank in the top 3,000 an participate in Torch Battle. Whilst a Torch Battle is open, you can join by tapping your Guild, selecting Events, followed by selecting Torch Battles. When Torch Battles begin, Guilds will be divided into 10 groups based on their ranks. You can only capture Torches and have yours taken from other Guilds in the same group. Torches are earned by capturing them from other Guilds and guarding your own. Rewards are based on how many Torches your Guild owns when the battle ends. If a Torch Battle ends while you are still attempting to capture a Torch, you will have failed that capture. The maximum rewards are 10,000 Honor Badges and 800 Shards.